tagfreakfandomcom-20200215-history
Lian
Lian Lian was a little tagger in a little team called [[The Hollow]] on [[Planetrenders]]. He was content on making [[Moderate|Solid Moderate]] taggies to get into this team and looked at [[LP-Crops]] in awe. He started doing tags with multiple focals and focal duplications, and planetrenders started noticing him. Lian felt very proud. He started branching out to Vexels and was making lots of girl portait vexels on DAhttp://lianman.deviantart.com/art/Era-of-the-sun-140149695 and even got a bunch of Daily Deviationshttp://lianman.deviantart.com/art/Summer-164720716 doing that shit and got into [[Cosmosys]] with it as well. When Lian got into [[Cosmosys]], he felt really sick of the tagging world and digital art in general and suddenly dissapeared, vowing to never return. Olympus In 2012, two and a half years later, Lian returned to Tagfreak [http://tagfreak.net/forum/index.php?/topic/16932-hello/?hl=lian http://tagfreak.net/forum/index.php?/topic/16932-hello/]. He quickly joined [[Olympus]], a team with a bunch of his old [[The Hollow]] bros like [[.Gtr]] and Alpha ([[Psykz]]). He started doing [[Glitch]] style taggies and people went apeshit over this in the Tagfreak forums because it was really cool but everyone tought it was totally awful. http://tagfreak.net/forum/index.php?/topic/28919-tagginggeneral-confessions/page-80#entry424533 http://tagfreak.net/forum/index.php?/topic/28919-tagginggeneral-confessions/page-77#entry408157 http://tagfreak.net/forum/index.php?/topic/28919-tagginggeneral-confessions/page-76#entry408127 http://tagfreak.net/forum/index.php?/topic/28919-tagginggeneral-confessions/page-72#entry397285 http://tagfreak.net/forum/index.php?/topic/28919-tagginggeneral-confessions/page-74#entry403941 Eventually he became co-leader of [[Olympus]] and in that time, fellow old [[Transmid]] members Grav ([[Battle Butt]]) and [[Finn]] were present in [[Olympus]] as well. Lesha During this time, Lian met the love of his life Alex ([[Lesha]]) on tagfreak. Lian and [[Lesha]] were dubbed the [[SADBOYS]], and created many sad [[collabs]] together. The [[SADBOYS]] got classed really high http://tagfreak.net/forum/index.php?/topic/35084-solid-inter-sadboys-class/. But they were in different teams, Lesha was in [[Avant Garde]], while Lian was still on [[Olympus]]. Neither wanted to leave their teams, so they couldn't use their many [[collabs]] in team battles. This further fueled the sadness of the [[SADBOYS]]. Lian had his name changed to YUNG LIAN in honor of his undying love for [[high inter]] [[collabs]]. When [[The Great Tagfreak Team Disbandment]] happened, [[Lesha]] and Lian immediately made plans to form a team together. [[Noided|(((noided)))]] was born as the lovechild of the [[SADBOYS]]. Lian and [[Lesha]] simply wanted to form an Anti-Meta tagging team, and gathered the best taggers on the forum who had interesting ideas about art in general and didn't conform to the standard tagging mindset. They approached the likes of [[Oucho]], [[Guiz]], [[Finn]], [[Pink]], [[Battle Butt]] and [[Wrftw]] to form their new team. Noided [[Noided|(((noided)))]] was dubbed "the strongest looking new team of TF" http://tagfreak.net/forum/index.php?/topic/38617-noided/?p=543937. [[(((noided)))]] proceeded to win their first battles with their [[SADBOYS]] [[collab]] tags carrying every single lineup, but then disaster struck. [[Lesha]] wasn't going to participate anymore in any [[Tagfreak]] shenanigans due the medical issues and had to be kicked from the team eventually. Lian cried himself to sleep that night after posting the kick order in the team leader forums. It is at this point that Lian Obtained a classer position. [[Classing]] is a corrupt pit of scandals and controversy. It changed Lian, made him bitter, he let the darkness of classing consume him. He got [[Stay|[STAY]]] ed [[Intermediate|high inter]]. [[Noided|(((noided)))]] was never the same. They have been losing every single battle after Lian's crumbling leadership. But they have [[stay]]ed together and have [[stay]]ed strong. Lian lost the glitch style like he lost the love of his life [[Lesha|Lesha-chan]]. Lian chose to adopt a [[NU-TF]] style and initiated the [[Blurtag2015|Blurtags2015]] movement with [[Wrftw]]. He threw away the chains that [[classing]] had put on him. This resulted in him Reaching [[Semi-professional|Low semi]] http://tagfreak.net/forum/index.php?/topic/43121-low-semi4-u/as one of the only [[True Taggers]]. Present time Lian Lian is now an [[Tagfreak Academy]] Mentor, Leader of [[Noided|(((noided)))]], Lead [[Classing|classer]] and probie [[moderator]] on [[Tagfreak]]. He is looking to make tags so Chaotic, [[NU-TF]] and [[Blur]]ry that noone will like his tags anymore. And [[Noided|(((noided)))]] is secretly the best team on Tagfreak, it's just that people don't vote for them and that [[Noided|(((noided)))]] pretends that it doesn't care. References